Let the Executions Begin
by Vivid Imaginest
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Sergeant Bly and his buddies got into Zul'Furrak? Well, Sergeant Bly has nothing better to do while locked in his cage but tell you that very story!


Let the Executions Begin...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than my own ideas. Everything else belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

* * *

My comrades were mad at me... Well, actually, saying they were mad would be an understatement. They were pissed. Ever since we were thrown into these cages they've been mad at me...Actually, I think it goes farther back..Oro never liked me, but maybe thats because I started hitting on Raven. She's his girl, I'll never know why. Though, I'd laugh at Raven for getting stuck in the cage shes in if I wasn't in one as well. I don't know why she even decided on coming to Zul'Furrak. She's probably the weakest of our group. Murta is a kind soul who owed me one, and Weegli wanted to test out his new bombs against some Troll scum. The two never seemed to like each other much, but I don't care about that. Now that we're all stuck here, I guess there's nothing much to do but go back over the events that lead up to our humiliating capture...

* * *

I suppose it all started when I over heard the Goblins in Gadgetzan talking about the treasures that awaited adventurers in Zul'Furrak. Yeah, that was it. I knew I wouldn't be able to take the place on my own, so I began looking for others who wanted those treasures just as much as I did. Of course, I planned on having them all to myself, but I wasn't going to let them know that. When I thought of places to look, the Tavern hit me the hardest. So, I began my search there. That was a wise decision too, because it's there that I found Raven and Oro. I thought they were both drunk when I first saw them. They were both laughing and having a good time. It was odd to see the two factions getting along peacefully, let alone laughing together. So, when I started putting the moves on Raven, I almost earned myself a punch to the face. I barely saved my hide by mentioning that I wanted to look for treasure in Zul'Furrak.

"More like you screamed like a little girl and made me laugh so hard I almost cried!"

"Shut up, Oro! I'm telling the story here!"

Anyway, after I left the Tavern, I met one of the Goblins of Gadgetzan. Him and his brother had this strange rod thingy that was real shiny like. I thought I'd take it with me, so I asked the Goblin if I could borrow it and he was iffy at first. His brother asked what I wanted with it. Honestly, I had no idea what it did, but because it was shiny, I wanted it. Who knows how much it would sell for on the auction? So, I told the brother I was going to Zul'Furrak. Before I could say anymore, he mumbled something about water and then his eyes got almost as shiny as the rod. After some rushed discussion that I barely heard, the one Goblin gave me the rod and his brother, Weegli, was now a part of my crew.

The last member of our crew had to be someone who could keep us alive and kicking. A healer of sorts. Now, you didn't see many of those in a Goblin town in the middle of nowhere. So, I called in a favor from a friend. Murta and I went back to the time I took a few hits to keep her safe. She wasn't the best healer, but she would do for this. So, I sent a letter stating out predicament and she seemed extremely happy to be able to pay back her debt by helping me and my group recover the treasures that awaited us in Zul'Furrak. It was convenient for her too, seeing as how she wasn't too far from our current location. After about a day, we had assembled a fine team. We all set off in search for the treasures that awaited us in Zul'Furrak the very next day.

Our search was going great too! The Trolls that we came across fell at our hands quite easily, and Murta barely had to break a sweat. Everything was going as planned, until we came across a room with a giant pool in it. As we took down Troll after troll, they seemed to realize that they couldn't beat us. So, one of them went over to this giant gong on the side of the pool and started whacking at it. We all froze in our tracks as a giant three headed Hydra appeared from out of the shallow pool. Apparently, it was some sort of troll god. We tried to fight it, and we did fight valiantly I might add, but we were no match for the Troll's god. When we were weak enough, the god disappeared back to where ever it had come from. The Trolls took this moment to bound our hands and drag us to the top of their alter where they locked us away.

So, here we are sitting in these cadges. Any minute now, and executioner should be on his way to finish us off. It's alright though, even if my comrades perish, I won't let those Trolls get my treasure, not without a fight! Maybe, if we're lucky, other adventurers will come seeking the same treasures we came looking for and happen to chance upon us before these Trolls offer us to their god. Of course, they won't get my treasure..No one will ever have my shiny rod!

"Let the Executions begin!"

* * *

So, yeah. That's basically my idea of how Sergeant Bly and his buddies got into Zul'Furrak. Of course, you probably know the rest if you've ever done that instance. I do hope you enjoyed reading it! Take care!

~Viv~


End file.
